Picture Perfect
by mesweet735
Summary: Sakura Haruno was volunteered to be the temporary photographer at Tsuuzoku Modeling Studio by her friend, Ino. She met the models and they start to fall in love with her. And it was all Ino's fault. Sakuraxmany.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny morning. Birds were singing, small animals looking for their breakfasts and people were already out to spend their day. The sky gave its usual blue glow and white clouds went by slowly. It was a perfect and peaceful day. That is, until screams were heard from the Tsuuzoku Modelling Studio.

Woman, young ladies and girls were crowded at the entrance of the studio. Some of them were crying. Some of them eyed the note that was placed on the closed glass door of the studio as if they did not believe every single word they read.

The note was written neatly; "Dear People, We are truly sorry for the inconvenience we have caused. The male model show will be postponed until tomorrow at 7. The reason for this inconvenience is confidential. Fans are not allowed to enter at all costs. This problem will be solved immediately. Thank you for your patience." –Manager of Tsuuzoku Modeling Studio, Igarashi Ginta.

"How could've this happened?" a girl with brown hair and brown eyes screeched, almost ripping her hair out. "Hm, what do you think is the problem that is causing the model show to be postponed?" another girl asked, which made the entire woman and girls start to think the exact same thing.

What's causing the hottest male model show to be postponed?

Meanwhile, inside Manager Igarashi Ginta's office, 26 good looking male models, 1 female model, 4 family members, 1 agent and Ginta himself were conversing with each other.

"So, the reason for the 'inconvenience' is... we have no professional photographer?" Naruto Uzumaki, age 22, one of the models, said. Naruto had bright yellow spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was rather… loud.

"That's correct," Naruto's caretaker, Jiraiya nodded. "Is that all?" Sasuke Uchiha, age 22, rose and eyebrow at the 45 year old man. Sasuke had a raven duck-butt hair and dark onyx eyes. He was slightly pale. He was also the second heir of the Uchiha clan, next to his brother.

Fugaku, Sasuke's father, age 43 only rubbed his aching temples and glared at the blonde haired female model in the room. If it wasn't for her firing the damn photographer, none of this would've happened!

Ino noticed the glare and stuck her tongue out at the older man. A vein popped on Fugaku's head as he thought 1001 ways to kill supermodel Ino Yamanaka.

Ino Yamanaka, age 21. She had long light blonde hair tied into a high ponytail and light blue eyes. She was tall and slim. She was wearing a purple sundress with a pink sweater. She was absent-mindedly biting her perfect manicured nail. She knew, all of the people in the room, except for her agent; Han blamed her for firing the photographer last week.

Ino eyed the male models in the room. Aside from Naruto and Sasuke, there were 24 more hot guys in the room. And they're all models/singers/actors.

Kiba Inuzuka, age 22. He was petting a white and brown dog, named Akamaru. Kiba had rough brown hair and black eyes. He also had red fang tattoos on his cheek. He came from a family who was working in the Inuzuka Adopting Centre and the Inuzuka Animal Clinic.

Shino Aburame, age 22, was reading a book on rare spiders in the world. Shino had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. But his eyes are always covered with a pair of black sunglasses. Shino came from a rich family specialized in bug exhibitions.

Shikamaru Nara, age 22, was already sleeping. Shikamaru had brown-black hair that was tied into a pineapple shape, and he had black lazy eyes. He comes from a family who were intelligent. But instead of using his brain, he'd prefer sleeping, cloud watching and playing shogi.

Neji Hyuuga, age 23, was reading through his business plan as he was the new owner of Hyuuga Industries. Neji had long brown hair and pearl white eyes. Being the new heir of the Hyuuga clan by replacing his cousin, he had to work hard.

Sai, age 22. He's a pale young man who has black hair and black eyes. He always has a fake smile plastered on his face and he always argue with Naruto over the most idiotic things. Sai was adopted into a wealthy family who works for the government. His caretaker is a man named Danzo. His brother died in an accident when both of them were young. Strangely, Sai has no last name, and even he doesn't know what his last name is.

Gaara Sabaku, age 22. He has messy red hair and light jade eyes, circled in black rings. His pale skin seemed to glow. He was quiet and serious. Gaara had two older siblings, Kankuro; the second eldest and Temari; the eldest. But even though he had older siblings, his father gave his fortune to Gaara and made Gaara the manager and owner of the Sabaku Industries. He was also like Neji and Sasuke, born in a wealthy family. But his mother died when he was young, and his father did everything he could to take care of Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. His father was confirmed with cancer but survived, nonetheless. His father had tried to find the perfect wife for Gaara, but he didn't succeed in finding one.

Kakashi Hatake, age 27, the second oldest male in the room. He has grey gravity defying hair and a pair of black eyes. He usually wears a mask to cover his lower part of his handsome face from his nose to his neck. But today, he seemed to be missing his mask. And the scar on his left eye made him more attractive. He came from a family consists of cops and bodyguards. So, he was pretty wealthy. And he was single.

Itachi Uchiha, age 25. He is the older brother of Sasuke. Itachi had long hair, ending at his shoulder and he ties his hair into a low ponytail. His red eyes were captivating and he had two lines going down beside his nose. Instead of making him look old, he looked more mature and handsome. He and Sasuke was the heir of the Uchiha Corp., so they were also well-known.

Shisui Uchiha, age 26. He's Sasuke's and Itachi's cousin. He had blue-black hair and red eyes. He was the most outgoing guy in the Uchiha family. Shisui is always seen with women, anywhere he goes. He's close to Itachi than anyone in their family.

Madara Uchiha, the oldest model in the room by the age of 28. He has long spiky black hair and red eyes. He also had pale cream skin. He was the most… outgoing with women in the group. He always has different women as his lover. He was Fugaku's cousin but he's more close to Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui and his younger brother, Izuna. Madara was the tallest guy in the room.

Izuna Uchiha, age 26, the younger brother of Madara. He has raven hair and he looked more like Sasuke. He has red eyes and had the same skin color as his older brother. He was the shyest among the Uchiha and the nicest too.

Tobi, age 25. He, like Itachi, was in a group called Akatsuki. They were a band and they were also actors. Tobi had brown-black hair and wore a white eye patch to cover his left eye. He was cute, childish and fun. He's also playful.

Yahiko, age 25. Yahiko has orange hair and bright blue eyes. He had two brothers. The three were triplets, to say the least. Yahiko was the friendliest than the two brothers. They also had a sister, Konan. He came in a poor family, but because of his and his brothers' intelligence, they became rich in no time.

Nagato, age 25. He had red hair that stopped at the back of his neck and he had grey ringed eyes. He was one of Yahiko's brothers. He was the most shyest than his other brothers. He was closer to their sister, Konan. Nagato, Yahiko, and their brother, Pein always hang out together in their free time.

Pein, age 25. He has spiky orange hair like Yahiko, his brother. But he had Nagato's grey ringed eyes. He has tons of piercings on his face and ears, but it made him look more handsome. Pein was the founder of Akatsuki, having his brothers as the co-founders.

Kisame Hoshigaki, age 25. Kisame was the second tallest guy in the room. He had gravity defying royal blue hair and pale skin, almost blue colored. He also had yellow eyes and gill tattoos on his cheek bone. He was Itachi's second best friend, and like Itachi, he was also a part of the Akatsuki. Kisame was a playful and rough guy.

Deidara, age 25. Deidara has long yellow hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Deidara looked more like Ino, but his bang was on the left side if his eye, whereas Ino, had her bang on her right eye. Deidara specialized in clay art. His family, died in a gory group killing, leaving Deidara all of their wealth. His family was rich, so Deidara was well-known. Deidara's also in the Akatsuki.

Sasori Akasuna, age 25. Sasori has messy red hair and dark amber eyes. He was Itachi's best friend. Sasori is a mellow and quiet guy. He's calm but sometimes, impatient. He comes from a rich family who has connections to the Uchiha family. Sasori's father used to be Fugaku's best friend before he and Sasori's mother was killed. Sasori now own the Akasuna Management and Sasori also specialize in puppets and paintings. Sasori was also in the Akatsuki.

Hidan, age 25. Hidan has silver slick back hair and bright violet eyes. Hidan… had the worst sailor mouth in the Akatsuki. He constantly fights with his housemate, Kakuzu. They both knew each other since they were kids. They both came from a wealthy family, but they wanted to live together even though they were rich enough to buy 800 mansions all by themselves. Both of them were in Akatsuki too.

Kakuzu, age 26. Kakuzu is the oldest guy in the Akatsuki. He had neck length brown hair and black and green eyes. He has stitches all over his body, but instead of making him look creepy, some women find him… hot. He lived with Hidan for over 10 years. Kakuzu was practically in love with money, and that would never change. Or will it?

Zetsu, age 25. Zetsu was a bit bi-colored. Half of his side was pale and the other, tanned. He had gold eyes and green messy hair. Zetsu loves gardening, so when his family died, and he inherited his family's wealth, he opened several large Botanical Gardens all over the world. He was the Akatsuki's informant, so he was the most trusted guy in the Akatsuki.

Kimimaro Kaguya, age 24. Kimimaro was adopted by a man named Orochimaru, when he was only 6. He was raised to be loyal and to be a great gentleman. Kimimaro has long white hair which ended at his neck with his left side of his letdown hair tied. His right bang was tied also. He has red circles tattoos on his forehead and red liner under his eyes. Kimimaro was quiet and serious. He now owns Orochimaru's business.

Haku, age 22. Haku was adopted by a famous swimmer, Zabuza Momochi, age 29. But instead looking Zabuza as his father, he was more comfortable if Zabuza was his brother. Zabuza didn't mind at all and he let Haku continue to call him 'aniki'. Haku had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Haku looks slightly girlish but he was a gentleman. He was shy, funny and quiet. Haku loves the cold and the water. He wants to become a swimmer like his adoptive brother but was managed to be a model/singer/actor instead.

And the last, but not least, Suigetsu Hozuki, age 22. Suigetsu was Zabuza's student once but was pulled out of the swimming class by his father. Suigetsu had neck length baby blue hair and purple eyes. He also has sharp teeth like Kisame. Suigetsu was close to Haku. They were the best of friends. Suigetsu owned various water parks all over the world since he's… rich.

"It's all Ino's fault," she heard Zabuza sighed. Zabuza was tanned and had bandages all over his body. He had brown-black hair and grey eyes. He was handsome, but tough to handle.

"Shut up! That stupid photographer was at fault! He threw away all of my pictures of France and Switzerland into the trash can!" Ino yelled. "And why the hell do we need a photographer anyway?"

"So that the photographer can take pictures of the model and we can put those pictures into the upcoming magazines," Ginta said, rubbing his temples. "Why those photos were important to you anyway?" asked Hiashi, Neji's uncle and also the father to the former heir if the Hyuuga clan, Hinata.

"Those photos were given to me by my friend. She took the sceneries herself," Ino grumbled.

Wait- a friend! An idea popped into Ino's head! "Oh my god! Why didn't I think of it earlier?" Ino squealed. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow towards the female blond.

"What are you babbling about Ino, un?" Deidara asked. "My friend is a photographer! Maybe she can help you!" Ino said, happy with herself. "We can't afford to have a fan girl photographer," Ginata said.

"Please, Sakura's doesn't even know them!" Ino said as she pointed to the males. Kiba's eyes widened and yelled, "You've got to be kidding! She doesn't even know who we are?" Ino nodded in response. This got everybody's attention. Konan then came into the room to visit her brothers. "What's the matter? I heard screams," Konan said bluntly.

"Ino's friend who's a photographer seems to have no knowledge of us," Pein said, amused. Konan's eyes widened and look towards Ino. Ino noticed and sighed as she pulled out her expensive hand phone.

"I'll give her a call and asks if she'll accept the job. But I know she'll only be the temporary photographer," Ino said, as she speed dialed her friend.

Meanwhile, in France, a girl with short cherry pink hair and bright, beautiful emerald green eyes was taking photos of the Eiffel Tower. She smiled to herself as she placed her camera into her bag. Her pale skin glowed in the early morning's darkness. It was 3 in the morning but Sakura Haruno was so excited to spend her last day in the wonderful country.

Sakura was the perfect woman men had been dreaming of. She was about 5"6 and she was the cutest girl anyone had ever seen. Her eyes were bright and beautiful, her nose was a cute button nose and her lips were plump and pink. Her face was placed perfectly and her soft and silky pink hair ended at her shoulders. She was slim and thin, but she wasn't toothpick thin. She's the type of girl who lives a healthy life by eating right and exercises regularly. Her body was curvy and she was looked by many guys.

However, the rosette was oblivious by the hungry stares because she was innocent and clueless. As Sakura walked along the road, she heard her cell phone rang and reached for it from her back pocket. She pressed the green button and placed the phone onto her ear.

"Sakura Haruno, speaking," Sakura said, curious, who would call her. "Sakura-chan!" an annoying voice was heard on the other line.

Of course, who else could it be other than Ino.

"Hello, Ino. What do you want?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed. "Um, I wanted to ask, can you do me a favor?" Ino asked sweetly.

Sakura sighed, "What is it?"

Ino paused and continued, "Well, Tsuuzoku Modeling Studio lost its photographer. Can you be the photographer?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, scratching her cheek. "Please! You'll just be the temporary photographer! Just work until they found a new, permanent photographer!" Ino begged. Sakura sighed and gave in, which made Ino squeal in delight.

"When are you going to come back?" Ino asked, as she held a pen and a paper. "Tomorrow, I'll arrive at noon. See you then," Sakura said, as she hung up on her blond friend.

Ino squealed in delight as she gave the men read the info on the small paper. "We're all going to pick her up from the airport tomorrow at noon. Don't be late! Oh, and her name is Sakura Haruno. She has short pink hair and emerald green eyes. You can't miss her," Ino said as she skipped out of the office.

The others wondered, 'What is Sakura Haruno's personality?'

* * *

Hi there! This is my new story. I'm dedicating this story to my good and best friend, dragontamer ri-chan. Ri-chan! I hope you'll like this story! And I hope all my supporters will like this too! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ino looked in every direction in search of Sakura. Not a single strand of pink hair! Ino sighed in defeat and plopped down onto her seat, between Kakashi and Madara. The younger male models didn't want to seat anywhere near the blonde.

They were all reading men's magazine, ignoring the hush comments and the squealing of their fan girls. Ino sighed and glared at the males. "Can't you guys cover yourself up? You're attracting attention," Ino said, her voice laced with irritation.

The males shrugged and continued reading. "When is your friend going to arrive?" Sakon asked, quite annoyed. It was already noon, and the blonde's friend hasn't shown up! They were all very hungry.

Naruto rubbed his stomach absent-mindedly as he continued to annoy Sasuke with stupid questions.

"Ino?" a honey sweet filled voice said with curiosity. Ino looked up to see Sakura, in a cream colored hat. Sakura was also wearing a black and white dress with black leggings underneath. She was carrying her small travel backpack on her shoulders and she was also holding a medium sized travel case.

"Sakura, you're here!" Ino squealed as she hugged the smaller girl. The guys were gaping! The rosette was cuter and way smaller than Ino. She looks like a person that's easy to get along with. "Sakura, these are the boys. Do you remember them? I sent pictures of them and also texted you their names," Ino said.

Sakura nodded and smiled at the men. "Hi, pleased to meet you! I can't wait working with you; even it's for a short period of time!" Sakura grinned sheepishly.

The boys only nodded and got up. "Let's get going! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his car. The boys followed after him, to hungry to run with the blonde male. Sakura followed Ino towards the blonde's car. Ino opened the back seat door of her purple car and told Sakura to place her bags there.

Sakura did what Ino told her to do, and she sat at the passenger's seat. Ino buckled her seatbelt, as did Sakura. But soon, Naruto called. Ino took her phone, pressed the green button and placed her purple phone against her ear.

"Hello?" Ino said with curiosity lingered in her voice.

'Hey Ino, me and the other guys thought maybe we should have lunch together. We were thinking Ichinose's. Do you want to tag along?' Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not," Ino answered and hung up. Not too soon, dark colored cars, as well as some bright colored ones passed Ino's purple car. Ino started the engine and drove away, towards Ichinose High Class Restaurant.

They arrived at the large restaurant and got out from the car. Sakura looked at the restaurant with a blank look. Ino dragged her towards the entrance door where they were greeted by a man in a waiter uniform.

"Good to have you again, Ino-sama. You're friends are waiting for you upstairs," the young man said with a smile. Sakura looked closely at the young man, probably 23. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. He was muscular and he was very tall.

Ino only nodded and walked past the man without a second glance. The man's smile dropped. His eyes were lifeless.

"Don't worry. She acts like that to almost everyone. I'm Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura asked, as she smiled cutely at the man.

"Sekime. Yeah, I know she acts like that almost every time, but can't she at least respect us a little bit?" he asked, his right eyebrow arched.

Sakura only shrugged and smiled. "I have to go now, Ino must be waiting for me," Sakura said, as she walked away with a smile.

"Uh, let me help you!" Sekime said as he caught up to the girl, not before asking another waiter to replace him.

They both went to the elevator, and saw Ino waiting impatiently for Sakura. When they finally reached the elevator, Sekime pressed the 'up' button before Sakura could even reach it.

The elevator doors opened and the trio entered it. Sekime pressed a button with the number 7 on it, which leads them to the highest floor.

They reached their destination in o time and exited the elevator. They saw the boys indulging in the finest meal that was prepared. Ino dragged Sakura towards their seat, in an exclusive private box. Ino quickly grabbed the menu from Sekime's offering hands and scanned the pages. Sakura accepted the menu Sekime handed to her with a smile and slowly scanned it.

"I'll have a glass of Pink Lemonade and a Caesar Salad," Ino said as she tossed the menu over to Sakura who gave it to Sekime along with hers.

"I'll have the grilled filet of fish cooked with garlic and butter. I would also like a glass of Vanilla Milkshake," Sakura smiled at Sekime who jolted down their choosing and went away with a bow. Sakura drowned in her thoughts as Ino told her a story how she managed to land a photo shoot for the popular 'Beauty Tips' magazine.

Sakura's eyes traveled to the boys who were conversing with one another. 'Maybe working with them isn't all that bad,' Sakura thought.

Soon, a waitress in a slightly revealing maid uniform came with a tray on her hand. She placed two bottles of wine with 26 glasses on the table, a glass of pink lemonade and a glass of vanilla milkshake. "Here you go," she purred to the boys with a smile.

The boys shivered inwardly and slightly glared at her. Sakura shook her head at the girl's attitude and sipped her milkshake.

The waitress went away with a wave and winked at the boys. The boys almost choke when they saw her winked and Madara quickly opened the first bottle of wine, to ease his tensed aura. He poured himself a glass and drank it quickly.

The others followed him not too soon. Sakura almost giggled when Naruto wanted to drink his beverage quickly, he almost choked.

The boys continued to converse among themselves. Sakura was fiddling with her cell phone, as she seems to wait someone to call her.

And that happened.

Sakura phone rang a ringtone Raise Your Glass by Pink. Sakura quickly placed the phone against her ear after she pressed the green button. "H-Hello? Strawberry-chan?" Sakura said meekly as the others stared at her curiously.

"_I said don't call me that_!_"_ a loud voice yelled on the other side of the phone, making Sakura wince and rub her ear. "Okay, okay, you didn't need to yell," Sakura muttered lowly. "Sakura, who is it?" Ino asked.

"It's Ichigo. Ichigo Kuwahara," Sakura said the name of the male she called 'Strawberry-chan'. "You call him Strawberry-chan?" Kiba asked with his eyes widened in curiosity. Sakura nodded slowly.

"He's one of the most hot-tempered of all models! How do you get away with calling him that?" Kiba exclaimed. "He is?" Sakura asked rather surprised. He was always mellow around her until she used his nickname.

_"Sakura? Sakura! Are you still there?"_ Ichigo questioned slightly worried. He had been attracted to Sakura since the day they met; so he has a habit of worrying about her. "Yes I'm here Straw - I mean Ichigo-chan. I'm sorry if I upset you," Sakura replied quickly.

Ichigo sighed, grateful that the pink haired girl wasn't in danger or trouble, _"You didn't upset me Sakura-chan. Just don't call me that okay?"_

"Okay!" Sakura replied with a dazzling and innocent smile. The boys were stunned. If they had ever seen a smile like that it was only when they were young children and NEVER had they seen it from a young woman Sakura's age.

Could they be blamed if they found the woman who smiled like that attractive?

_"Anyway Sakura-chan, where did you disappear to so quickly? I thought we were going to hang out once you got back home," _Ichigo slightly whined.

Sakura laughed and once again the boys were captivated. It was such an enchanting and musical laugh, and now that they had gotten a closer look at her they found that she was pretty adorable as well. Even the older males were now interested and she'd barely even talked to them!

"Ino and I are having lunch with her friends. I can't turn down an invitation," Sakura smiled again. Taking a closer look at Shino and Neji you would find that even they were blushing and Naruto and Kiba felt themselves becoming smitten. A question was running through every guys mind and that question was this: If they were all interested in her now how in the world would they act once they got to know her?

Sakura continued her conversation with Ichigo until finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Yes, he hugged her without her consent.

"Awww, SO KAWAII! It's her! She's our new photographer! I mean LOOK at her! I want to keep her!" Naruto all out screamed into Sakura's ear and, as fate would have it, into the receiver as well.

Suddenly, a dark, pissed off aura came from the other side. _"Sakura, who was that?"_ Ichigo growled.

"A friend of Ino's," Sakura answered timidly. _"Naruto, what the hell are you doing with Sakura-chan?"_ Ichigo growled on the other side of the receiver.

"Just hugging what's mine," Naruto said teasingly. Soon, the line went dead with a long beep. Sakura's eyes widened and the boys groaned.

Great, Naruto just had to send a raging model to kill them. That's what they need, another bad ending.

Ino was gaping at the phone in shock, "D-Do you really… think Ichigo would come here and kill Naruto, and possibly you guys too?"

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Tobi chirped and Deidara hit him on the head, leaving a red bump on it. Sakura tried to comfort Tobi when he wailed, saying, "Deidara-senpai is a big 'meanie'."

Deidara scoffed at Tobi's childish tactics and hit him again, and in return, Sakura glared at the blonde model to stop hitting Tobi.

Deidara pouted absent-mindedly and looked away in sadness. Sakura arched an eyebrow in curiosity. What did she do to make Deidara so upset?

Itachi snickered inwardly, seeing Deidara upset was worth more than a million dollars to him. The blonde has always been on Itachi's nerve since they first met. So, seeing Deidara upset was the only thing that gave him amusement in his heart.

The red eyed man looked at Sakura who was trying to sooth Deidara's sadness and it seemed to be working. 'Maybe she's not that bad… She's not like those fan girls…' Itachi smiled for a second and then it disappeared the next second.

The boys watched as Sakura converse boringly with Ino, as the female blonde kept telling the rosette that she got an awesome job with some international designers which they heard about millions of time.

The food came not too soon, as the waiters and waitresses settle the plates of food onto the table. They all ate in silent; that is until a male with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes barged into the private room very loudly.

Naruto, who was happily eating his meal, choked when he heard the door slammed loudly. Ichigo Kuwahara stood there haughtily. "Ichigo!" Sakura said as she stood up.

Ichigo strolled towards their table and pulled Sakura into his embrace. He glared at the boys; which meant 'Do not touch her'. Naruto; being the knucklehead he was, stood up and glared at the other blonde who was holding Sakura possessively.

"What the hell's wrong with you? First, you barge in here willy-nilly, next, you shocked me and left me choking and now you're currently holding Sakura-chan possessively as if she belongs to you!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes and looked down at the oblivious pink haired girl. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Ichigo sighed and said, "I came here to rescue you."

"But I don't need to be rescued!" Sakura pouted. "Yes, you do. You may not know it but I do," Ichigo said, his left shoe was planted on Naruto's face as he tried to stop Naruto from coming anywhere near the innocent pink haired girl.

Naruto's arms were flailing as he tried to move and save Sakura. Damn Ichigo!

Ino and the other boys watched in amusement as Sakura and Ichigo conversed and Naruto was still flailing his arms with muffled words spitting out of his mouth. Soon, Naruto fainted in exhaustion. Sakura rushed over to him to help him and an annoyed Ichigo glared at Naruto.

Ino sighed and stood up, "Ichigo, please leave. You are disturbing our lunch time." Ichigo tried to protest but stopped when he thought the possibilities of upsetting Sakura. He had done the unforgivable in front of her; barging into their lunch hour, arguing with her, hurting Naruto in front of her…

Ichigo turned to leave and Sakura saw his saddened face. She opened her mouth to say something; fully aware she was going to regret it sooner or later, "Ichigo, do you want to join us?"

Ichigo turned, eyes sparkling; hope blossomed in his heart.

As for the others, it was going to be hell on Earth for them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, sorry for the late updates... I've been busy lately because of homework, exams and etc. Sorry, please forgive me! ... And I want to thank my best friend, dragontamer ri-chan for helping me with this particular chapter... And to all of my fellow friends who support and encourage me to do better in life! I love you! Enjoy!


End file.
